Of Fangs And Wands 2: A New Dawn
by Boredom Incarnate
Summary: Sequel. It has been a week since Dracula's defeat and Raven, Hermione, and Hamisi are getting settled in on the Hellmouth. With the death of the local magic store's owner will it bring them closer to becoming scoobies? or will it make them Big Bads? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not now, not then, not ever have I owned anything to do with btvs or hp

Warnings:

Is a H/HG fic

Harry and Hermione, more than likely, will be ooc

Has Dark!Harry Powerfull!Harry Vampire!Harry and Ron and Dumbles Bashing with Manipulative!Dumbles

Has sexually innuendos in later chapters, maybe some references as well

Will have language...sometimes very bad language as well as underage drinking and smoking

Contains minor spoilers for Hp and major spoilers for Btvs Season 5

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Letters_

**Incantations and spells**

Parselmouth

* * *

Chapter 1: Looting Rarely Involves Murder

* * *

It had been a week since the whole Dracula incident. At the present moment in time the Summers sisters where in a red convertible. The convertible was being driven by none other than Rupert 'Ripper' Giles.

"Blast!" Giles exclaimed, as he, once again, slipped the automatic gearbox into neutral.

"Put it into neutral again didn't you," stated Buffy, a small hint of amusement evident in her voice.

"I, I, I loathe this automatic transition," Giles stuttered out. "I like to feel as though I'm contributing."

After a few seconds Giles sighed, "No, no, no. It's not going to work out," he said, sounding slightly depressed.

"Giles," Buffy gasped playfully, "are you breaking up with your car?"

"Well it did seduce me," Giles said. "All red and sporty."

"Little two door tramp," Buffy joked while Dawn rolled her eyes from the backseat.

"I don't know," Giles muttered loud enough for Buffy to hear. "I was so at a loose end that I found myself searching for somewhere feeling more..."

"Shallow?" Buffy supplied.

Giles merely sighed. "Perhaps as I am to act as your Watcher again a modicum of respect might be in order."

"Do I have ta?" Buffy wined playfully.

"I'm serious Buffy. There's far less time for the flighty, frivols..." Giles began only to be cut off by Dawn, who called,

"Hey, there's Willow and Tara!"

"Oh, they haven't seen my new car," said Giles forgetting his previous train of thought at the possibility of showing the 'two door tramp' as Buffy had called it.

Giles had a small smile on his face as he pulled up onto the curb, Buffy throwing him a quick look, which went unnoticed by the Englishman.

"Hey Giles, sharp wheels," Willow said as they pulled up next to her.

"The rest of the car's nice too," said Tara in a soft voice.

"Handles like a dream," Giles replied as he, Buffy, and Dawn exited the red convertible.

"Where are you guys headed?" Buffy asked.

"Magic shop," Willow replied, throwing her thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the Magic Box. "Have some charms on back order."

"Willow, hi," Dawn said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders at her friend.

"Hey Dawnie," Willow said, pulling the younger girl into a hug, careful not to spill her coffee down her back. "How's my favourite chess partner? Still leading with your knight?"

Dawn then just nodded with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Hi Dawn," said Tara, lifting her hand in a half-wave.

* * *

A few minutes later and the group of five were walking due to lack of room in Giles' car. Willow and Buffy were in the lead, navigating the group around the busy street. Giles was following by himself, while Dawn and Tara bought up the rear.

"So Giles and I worked out our whole schedule around school. A block a day to just focus on my new slayer training," Buffy said, taking off her large brown sunglasses.

"That's a work ethic, Buffy you're developing a work ethic," Willow said happy that her blond friend was getting serious about working Slayer time around school.

"Oh no," Buffy said, mock seriousness in her voice. "Do they make an ointment for that?"

"People gotta respect a solid work ethic," Willow replied, a large smile on her face. "Look at you, motivated Buffy, eager to soak up learning. You and I are going to have so much fun this semester."

"Yeah, that reminds me," Buffy said sounding apologetic. "The whole new training schedule, I kinda had to drop a class."

As she said this they arrived at the Magic Box. Buffy, Willow and Giles all stopped a bit before the entrance, Dawn and Tara went on a bit further, looking through the darkened windows.

"That's understandable," said Willow. "Your Slayer studies are way more important."

"So, I won't be taking drama with you," Buffy said.

"What?" Willow replied in a soft confused voice. "You have to. You promised."

"I know but Giles said that it just was..." Buffy trailed of turning around to face Giles.

"To hell with Giles," Willow said firmly.

"I can hear you, you know," Giles said turning to face the red head and blond.

"Drama is just Tuesday and Thursday afternoon," Willow said, trying to convince her friend. "You can blow off Tuesday and Thursday afternoons can't you?"

"What ever happened to 'people gotta respect a work ethic'?" asked Buffy.

"Other people, not me," Willow replied. "There's a whole best friend loop-hole."

"Shop's kind of dark," Tara said, effectively ending the conversation. "Maybe it's closed."

Buffy, Willow, and Giles then walked over.

"That's odd," said Giles, walking around the outside of the light-blue building.

Opening the door, the group stepped in as the bell above the door rang, they all felt it strange as if the Magic Box was closed, then why was the door open?

Looking around the dark room, they saw that the chairs by the checkout had been knocked onto the floor.

They then heard the sound of things being moved about.

"I think odd just got up to bad," Buffy stated. The rustling sound got louder.

"Hello!" Giles called out, resulting in a crash and the sound of muttered swears. "Anyone here?"

This got an incredulous look for Buffy, not that Giles saw it as she was behind the older man.

"Mr Bogarty?" Tara called out, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Th-the owner, I come in here a lot."

Willow walked forward, "well maybe this happened really late at night when nobody was..." She was immediately cut off when she tripped over something.

As she did this, the door behind the counter opened up. Out walked two figures carrying a large amount of boxes, almost comically.

"Mind the body," said one distinctly male voice.

Buffy frowned at this and told Dawn to get out.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" Buffy growled.

"Looting," was his simple answer as both he and Hermione put down their boxes.

"Did you do this?" The short blond asked, scowling at the two British vampires.

"Looting rarely involves murder," Raven said, shrugging.

"Exactly," the blond said. "Rarely means it can still happen."

"Could, but didn't," Hermione said. "Just check him out; a group of at least four got him. We only have three."

"Yeah," Raven replied. "Now if you could excuse us we've gotta get to a sewer fast."

As he and Hermione picked up their boxes and got to the door he shouted over his shoulder,

"By the way, we weren't the first to loot here, if you want to know what we've got then find us and ask."

With that both he and Hermione ran out the door with only a muttered 'being out in the day is exhausting'.

"Who was that?" asked Willow.

* * *

A.N. It's done at last!!!!

It took forever to work out how to include Hermione and Raven in this chapter.  
Next chapter will hopefully have a flashback or two to fill in the time between the two timelines. These will probably be included in all of the sequels.

Not my longest piece but it's the best I can do at the moment. The problem at the moment is less writers block but I have too many ideas. If anyone has any tips on how I can just focus on the one piece of work they would be greatly appreciated.

As some people may notice this is mainly the cannon episode, however, from now on it should be more AU.

The next chapter may not get put up for a while.

Reviews are welcome, ideas for the story are even better. Flames however will be deleted with extreme prejudice.


	2. Good News!

Boredom Incarnate Here

First off I would like to apologise for taking so long between updates. Up to this point the only excuse I can give is lack of inspiration on this project coupled with the fact I have too many other ideas for other projects. There will be a large continuation in this pause which may result in this story being put up for adoption as I am going through a period of depression due to having my beloved pet Gregg being put down.

I will try and avoid putting the series up for adoption though this will result in a larger pause in this series and my writing in general.

A big thanks to all my fans who do what an update.

The next chapter to be put up will hopefully be an actual chapter and so all you can do is keep your fingers crossed at the moment.


End file.
